The Gift
by Yana Montana
Summary: Morrigan can be sweet! Sometimes. Here is a fluffy shot which shows how silly boys can be and how the Witch can get flustered.


A/N: I think I haven't seen a single fluff written about Morrigan. Well, she is a great character and deserves some sweet treatment. ^_^ I was inspired to write this fic after I got to the point in game where Morrigan gave my Elios Amell the ring. I left the dialogue as it was presented in Dragon Age, but played with emotions and reactions of the characters. My inspiration was greatly spurred by my boyfriend Denny (thank you for your support, love!) and by the song "Say (All I Need)" by One Republic. Hope you all like it. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. :-)

* * *

**The Gift**

Acceptissima semper Munera sunt, auctor quae pretiosa facit

Those gifts are always the most acceptable which our love for the donor makes precious (Ovid)

I was glad to finally leave Orzammar behind us. Even being a Circle Mage I always found confined space very disturbing to put it lightly. Now fresh air was filling my lungs and my whole being felt the urge to embrace the wonderful world that surrounded me: rocks, trees, small fury animals that constantly got on my way when I was about to engage in a mortal combat with any of my numerous enemies, my loyal Mabari and her. I knew she would brush off the very idea of showing off my affections towards her and likely laugh right in my face for suggesting such a foolish thing, but it didn't prevent me from wanting it nevertheless. I wanted her to smile at me, maybe stroke my chin as she did once presuming I was asleep or even take my hand in hers and squeeze it. Morrigan was walking in front of me, her Veridium stuff moving in time with every sway of her marvellous hips.

_Stop staring __at her, you idiot! Or may be you want to be a target of her snappy comments again? Andraste's smile, she loves picking on you in front of everybody, doesn't she? _

I checked my robes for a small mirror of polished glass in a gold frame with golden deer and sparrows, which I had bought from one of the dwarves and smirked to myself when my hand finally found it. There was no way Morrigan would not like my gift, not after the story she told me. I mentally patted myself on the back for being such an attentive sweetheart.

The sun had already met horizon when we finally found a suitable place to set up a camp. It was Wynne's turn to cook and Leliana was usually the one to accompany her, so my belly was making happy rumbling noises when a wonderful smell of herbs and stewed vegetables travelled its long way from campfire to my tent. I often placed my tent last in a row: thus I could more or less successfully escape a gruesome fate that we all constantly suffered - Oghren's snoring and it allowed me to stay closer to Morrigan's personal campfire. The thought crossed my mind that I (or, well, at least my tent) was that someone special who linked the Witch of the Wilds to the rest of us, merry bunch of Qunary killers, Orlesian spies, Antivian assassins, Templar virgins, lady golems, frenzied drunkards and even one undead mage. A company to die for!

The dinner was accompanied by giggles and laughs coming from most of my associates: spending two weeks underground could shake even Sten's iron nerves, not that he was giving a neighing or smiling of course, but there was something odd about his facial expression. Something warm and friendly maybe? I choked with laughter when Alistair and Zevran started fooling around, fighting with two large carrots. They parodied my first Proving fight, when the dwarf beat me unmercifully with his boot after I accidentally put the wrong hex on him. Luckily for me the dwarf's boot was far from great quality and before he realized that all his attempts to beat me to death were fruitless, I managed to cast a Shock spell and then knock the poor bastard down. Oghren split half of his tankard roaring with laughter when Alistair kept crawling around the campfire and making grunting noises. Zevran tied a bow round Alistair's head and was tickling his belly. The elf was giggling girlishly, copying Leliana's accent as he called nug-Alistair various sweet names. Even Snowball barked happily at the sight of this performance.

The mood was light-hearted, the stomach full - what else one could desire to finish this tiresome day? A smile from a woman one was gradually falling in love with. I turned my head and looked at Morrigan: she didn't join us, she had never wanted to or at least that's what she wished all of us to believe. The Witch was sitting lonely by her small campfire and was reading a book covered in black leather. I gulped down a lump in my throat and moved towards her, my palms becoming sweaty all of a sudden. On my extraordinary long way to Morrigan's tent, I made sure to replay the speech I was about to give before handing over the mirror in my mind several times. I decided not to show any sign of excitement and play as neutral and detached as possible, hoping to stir up her interest.

"Mmm?" the only sound my arrival managed to awake within her.

"I'd like to discuss something personal," I mumbled trying hard to avoid her beautiful amber eyes and concentrating on her lovely chin instead.

"We are in camp, so 'tis as good time as any," she said and eyed me with curiosity.

My eyes moved slowly from her chin to her collarbone and then rested on her striking cleavage.

"Care to join me in my tent?" I blurted out, all my thoughts suddenly turned into a meaningless jumble.

_Andraste's mercy__, what are you doing? Think of something less…exciting! Quick!_

Morrigan tilted her head.

"Hm. Perhaps. Shall I consult my capricious nature and divine an answer for you?" she mused, a smile playing in the corners of her mouth.

"Could you? Too kind of you," the only thing I could come up with.

I figured there was no turning back and besides Morrigan was in the mood to play along.

"I am to be indulged? How exciting! Let me think…" she said, a roguish twinkle in her eye. "Very well! It shall be as you wish, voracious as your appetite may be!"

She giggled when my foolish face as it was complemented a broad grin.

...

I inhaled deeply an exotic scent which was filling my tent and opened my eyes. I reminded myself to ask Morrigan later what kind of oils she used to constantly drive all my senses into such a pleasant whirlpool. I put my hand on the side of the bedroll where I left the Witch not so long time ago, but found nobody although the sheets were still warm. Propping myself up on my elbow, I discovered the most bewitching sight: a fine silhouette of a dark-haired woman sitting with her back to me. Her back was marbled by the moon and I couldn't but admire the elegance and comeliness of her figure. I thought it was the best time to show my affections, so I reached for my robes. The mirror glimpsed in the moonlight as I placed it carefully on Morrigan's thigh.

"What have you there?" she asked taking my present in her hand for a closer look. "A mirror?"

I looked into her eyes and smiled bashfully. Morrigan touched the contour of the mirror's frame and gave a light sigh, all her being was lost in the memories as she looked at her reflection.

"It is… just the same as the mirror which Flemeth smashed on the ground, so long ago."

I could feel her voice trembling with excitement though she tried hard to conceal it. Well, everything was going according to my plan so far: she should realize I was not as selfish as she always pointed out and that I actually listened to everything she said.

"It is incredible that you found one so like it," she whispered running her hand across the golden frame. "I am uncertain what to say… You must wish something in return, certainly."

Morrigan cast her amber eyes on me, her gaze pierced me like the mightiest of arrows. I dared to reach for her petite hand and wrapped it gently in my own.

"It's simply a present. For a beautiful woman," I drawled, a wonderful feeling of euphoria suddenly winning me over.

"I have… never received a gift. Not one that did not also come with a price attached," she said looking at my hands, then her eyes passed over my shoulders, jawline and finally rested on my eyes, which surely beamed with happiness.

"Perhaps there is a price to pay yet?" she chuckled, her hand still in mine. "If so, 'tis deserved. Thank you, truly."

...

I didn't quite remember when I finally managed to break from my thoughts and all euphoric senses, which held me captive since that night in my tent when I gave Morrigan the mirror, but I remembered Zevran's and Leliana's comments on how silly I looked fighting undead at Soldier's Peak with a cheerful smile on my face. I couldn't even remember how we reached that Soldier's Peak in the first place!

There were several Fade demons and a corpse of one Warden Commander we had to take care of, but nothing could compete with my companions' fighting skills and my inexhaustible luck and art of conversation. I even managed to pass all the traps on our way to the Tower unharmed, where a Blood Mage named Avernus was conducting some sick experiments on Wardens. Nothing could convince me to let the old abomination live, but a hand on my shoulder and a sad but clear gaze from my older Circle associate soften my heart and I banished the lunatic from Warden's Keep for good. I was surprised to discover that the Witch actually approved my decision sending a hardly perceptible nod in my direction. I was curious to unfold the true reason behind such a drastic change of heart, but decided not to test her patience. Perhaps Morrigan wasn't as evil as Alistair constantly tried to prove…

Levy Dryden insisted on our overnight stay inside the Keep offering roasted boar for dinner. I was more than happy to take advantage of his hospitality, the weather outside left much to be desired anyway. Even being in bad shape Warden's Keep remained a symbol of everything the Order stood for, there were a lot of folios for me to study and plenty of secrets to discover.

When I opened my eyes I felt a wave of cold air washing over my body, so I realized it was morning already and that I contrived to spent the night in the library, burring my head under another volume of Avernus' scribble. I gave a yawn and a stretched myself, before feeling a strange urge to meet the sunrise. Thus I put my woolen cape on and headed towards the Tower bridge, which had the best view on the valley.

I startled when I found out that I was not the only one to be up in such a time: Morrigan was standing still in the middle of the bridge, sable furs covering her delicate shoulders. She didn't turn to greet me, so I approached her myself and stood silently by her right side, making sure our shoulders were touching slightly. I followed her unblinking gaze and realized she was here on the same trivial agenda – the sky on the horizon had already been coloured in various shades of pink and orange. I wondered if it was actually Morrigan's will that brought me here, but didn't voice any of my thoughts as the charm of the sunrise and the woman beside me kept all my senses busy. Thus we stood there, side by side, staring at the unfolding beauty of Maker's creation when the Witch broke the silence all of a sudden.

"I have something for you."

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"I mean that I have a gift for you," she said slightly irritated.

None of us turned to look at each other, so we kept this conversation our faces meeting a chilly breeze and a crimson sunrise.

"'Tis a ring," Morrigan continued and put a small silvery object on my open palm. "Now, before you get any foolish notions, let me explain."

A crooked grin appeared on my face, but I kept silent waiting for the promised explanation.

"Flemeth once gave me the ring because it allowed her to find me no matter where I went, in case I was ever captured by hunters. I disabled its power as soon as we left the Wilds. Recently, however, I thought to change it. Now I will be able to find whoever wears it instead."

My grin widened by inch.

"So… you would always know where I am?" I asked cocking one eyebrow.

"'Tis not to track you, you understand," the Witch tried to assure me, though I could swear I almost felt her getting flustered. "I believe you are too important to risk. If you were to get captured, however, it would be far easier to find you with this."

"Does it do anything else?" I was eager to fish something more than a simple practicality out of Morrigan's gift and the Witch herself.

"Flemeth used to say that 'twas a link between us, one that I presumed worked both ways," she said, her amber eyes shone with rising sun. "I never tested it, but I doubt she would have lied over such a thing. So it would mean I am linked to you as much as you to I."

"So I could find you, if need be?" I asked cautiously.

"I… do not know. As I said, I never tested it. Perhaps," she said her voice didn't give me a slightest hint of what she felt at this very moment.

I frowned.

_Blasted!__ Why can't she tell what she really feels towards you? Is it so hard?_

"So you're giving it to me purely out of practicality?" now it was my turn to be slightly irritated and upset.

Morrigan dropped her eyes.

"I… have no desire to see us part company so soon. Not unless we wish to, that is," she said in a low voice.

_That's it!_

A glimmer of hope ran through my face. The Witch looked at me and I did not miss the blink in her eyes. She was vulnerable and I could feel how hard she tried to fight this weakness.

"Do not read more into it than is there. You have supplied me with equipment, certainly this is not so very different, is it?" she said true to her old self.

"I am glad to see you care," I mumbled.

"Now you are mocking me," Morrigan said with her arms folded across her chest. "Do you wish the ring or not? I am tempted to simply keep it."

I made haste to put the ring on my second finger before she attempted to take it back. Surprisingly enough it fit perfectly.

"Thank you for your gift," I said and flashed my most winning smile.

Something similar to blush covered Morrigan's cheeks or was it the frosty weather that played the trick?

"You… are welcome. Perhaps it will be useful some day."

I had to admit that it was one of the happiest sunrises of my life as a Warden.


End file.
